


Cherry Blossom

by saphsaq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Multi, no Sheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not for making money. Therefore the appearance of Darth Maul and Darth Sidious should not cause uproar amongst George Lucas lawyers. The same rules for me and what is the child of my brain in the story.</p>
<p>Set and Setting: Darth Maul's First Time - of course taking place before TPM. Long before. Darth Sidious is using his apprentice's virginity as a stake in a political game. What will he gain?</p>
<p>Acknowledgement: I am much obliged to all those nice people for their encouraging interest, helpful advice and extensive beta-reading -  Belle Bayard, indigobunting, Killer, Ryla and ZP. Without you, I would stay mute.</p>
<p>Dedication: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Redone/pseuds/Redone">Redone</a> - you know, which paragraph. And Yo'chaan for the sword of self-confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redone/gifts).



_White squall of the spring_  
 _used also to address the Kamikaze, the ultimate storm_  
 _abused pupil, some might argue._

  


The horizon vanished into a dusty, foggy haze in the white air, echoed in the differing shades of the soil beneath it. In a middle distance were the rows of the fields, black-green, solid and the highest plants just reaching the knee, if someone were to try to walk through. When the spaceship approached, the rows had shown their labyrinthine pattern.

Startling patches of color - one dark blue and the other, smaller, crimson red - the senator and his attendant waited for the welcome. The result of a short order, few days ago: "You will accompany me as guardsman, Maul. Only you, my apprentice. This is a mission of special consequence. And they refuse large delegations."

‘They’ were at the moment two men. A number which seemed not entirely satisfying to the master, as far as the apprentice could sense. He glanced with interest at their black-clad counterparts. Tall; no ... elongated. Pale skin that contrasted sharply with the black hair. The tentacling of the four braids of their hair was ... odd. Artificial? Maybe. Well, just one of the two went to meet the visitors, his braided hair bouncing in a silly rhythm. Arrived, he covered half his face with a hand, smiled over his chin, and pronounced especially heartily the salutations.

_"This is the General, my apprentice. The other, the silent one, is the Major-domo."_

_"Isn't that the welcome you hoped for, my master?"_

_"Yes, the fewer the number, the greater the honor, according to their cultural rules. But with a salute from the officer instead of the official, the balance between yes and no is re-established. The negotiations in the private audience will not be easy."_

Later in the guest-quarters, servant-like, the General cared for their comfort. Eventually informing the delegates about the Dinner, he left them alone. His features changed only between two expressions: smiling and grinning, Maul observed, and this was making the pale face with the sharp lines and the bulbous, sombre eyes, typical for this race, more acceptable.

"No hostility as far I could sense; however, I would like to do a little inspection. Have I your permission, my master?"

"You have. They must be expecting it after this invitation." He merely spat the last word. "They dare to temporize after we've worked it so far that it only needs to be signed!" After a click with the tongue he continued in his normal, polite manner: "Well, we know, they can't reject any topic of the agreement. They know they can't reject any topic of the agreement. So it will be only a matter of time and the die is cast. But why not give it a push in the right direction? Remind them, my apprentice, of our presence."

* * *

_"How bizarre, my master. After we're not allowed to use their true names, I wasn't surprised by the reserve here. Also you told me about their ceremonies for public events, but ..."_

_"Bizarre? Peculiar, perhaps ... unfortunately we could not be too particular about our supporters. Not yet. ... But now let us enjoy the ceremony. Look down the line, I'm definitely not wrong, our co-visitors are properly selected. And that means hope."_

_"So we're treated with more respect than it seemed in the beginning. Does it mean we won't have to wait too long?"_

_"Patience, my apprentice."_

_"She might be sincere, but the King is more open-minded."_

_"Maybe." the master replied "At least I will have my private audience."_

The apprentice returned his interest to the staging in front of the mute line of the spectators. The Queen and the King knelt at low tables, facing the people, the woman a short distance behind the man. Seemingly enjoying a sumptuous dinner ... with empty plates.

Over the next several days, master and apprentice had more occasions to attend such ritualised events for less important visitors. Every time the Queen was in the second line, the King in the first, with a changing, and respectfully diminishing audience, affably invited by the General.

* * *

Darth Maul walked slowly through the loose cluster of houses. Silence. Emptiness. Like huge capsized boats, they lay in the grainy light. Two bifurcated pillars supported the arched roof. Concave walls. White like the environs. No windows - the walls were opaque. Surely he, the red one, was observed. He could sense the presence of the inhabitants, feel how they moved - besides, mostly they were in a friendly, curious mood - well hidden inside. Hidden like the final decision of the royal pair. _How much longer will they stand this game? Anyway, the fewer the number of people who dared to pay open interest, the higher the delegation had become honored._

By the door of the delegations quarter waited the General. He was squatting in the colorless sand as usual - but, unusually, his face was turned away. The apprentice entered the house to inform his master.

"He isn't looking at you? Ah, bid him welcome! We'll have to face good news."

The news came in form of a letter. Waiting next to the General, who was in his perpetual elated mood for some reason only he would know, Darth Maul suddenly jumped to attention. _"Master, what is it ...?"_

The senator lifted his eyes from the letter. "I see, General.", in his voice was a tinge of ice, "We're entering a level of new quality in the negotiations." With a summoning nod in direction of his apprentice, he added, "Of course my guardsman will accept the invitation."

The General bowed without a word.

Still with cool voice the senator ordered the apprentice: "Lord Maul, the Royal Pair called for you. Visit and assure them that I am most grateful for their kindness."

During the brief instruction the large, black-clad officer waited mute but with joyful demeanor. Waited as Darth Maul went off and the Naboo politician stood motionless, as if petrified, left behind. Now the General moved, made himself comfortable and sat down.

The master didn't take his staring eyes from the red figure until the last moment it left his sight. A short, but perceptible elapse of time, and the studied politeness of his features changed to an animated expression. "You stay? As expected ..." he rubbed his hands in forced glee, as he approached the General. "Well, what would my General think about a nice game?"

With an even deeper smile the addressed produced a foil and stones from his pocket.

* * *

In the large, hall-like room with its thick, black carpet and the heavy, black desk, Darth Maul found only two; this time the house of the Queen and the King was not filled with visitors. While the woman retained her place on the carpet, the King strode forward and offered Maul a warm welcome. "... often noticed your shiny red appearance and now we meet personally, I'm very glad ..."

He emanated pleasure with every quick beat of his heart, so Maul could see. The gestures of his hands in the now beginning talk clearly showed his excitement. Slender hands. With a skin more transparent than pale. Like in the sharp-featured face. While obediently answering the King's questions about the Republic in general and Naboo in particular, Darth Maul had time enough to scan the pair. Noted the curiosity - burning in the King, and a plainer, more polite interest in the Queen. The unconscious movements underlining a sentence. The gloomy but shimmering eyes. The lips, from time to time wetted by a dark-red tongue.

Then the talk turned to more personal issues.

With odd amazement the King ran his hand over Maul's crown of horns. "How sharp they are..." He went off to show the Queen his injured hand. She raised and grabbed it. First she removed the blood from the small tear carefully with her tongue, then planted kiss after kiss on his fingers, the palm and along his forearm. The King took her head in his hands to respond greedily. Slower now, their tongues explored each other's mouths. His hands made their way through her clothing, revealing a fragile shoulder line and a white breast.

Maul became aware of the enthrallment that caught his breath, as the King cast a quick glance at him. With a fast step the alien man stood in front of him. A sharp pull at one wrist caused Maul to turn in a half circle, so his arms could be easily bent backwards.

_"Master ...!"_ An image of two men sitting hot-faced over a game, making cheerful comments, threw him back into reality, the reality of teeth tenderly biting his ear after a tongue had left a warm trace up his neck, of hands sliding down from the elevation of his collarbone along the sides of his body, eventually changing direction to trail over the rise of his hips and end up enclosing his penis.

His belt had been untied, the robe opened. He realised his call had been a sigh, not a cry. It was not up to him to question the master's order ...

As the King felt the tension in the guardsman relent after the Queen's first teasing, questioning suck, he continued to undress him. The sudden coldness and the tiny white-hot sparks emitted from every nerve-knot in his abdomen made Maul shiver. Tightly, the King flung his arms around him, pressing himself against the crimson red back. He seconded the Queen's caressing licks at the now fully erect member with his nuzzling. The lightning of white-hot sparks travelled even further through Darth Maul's body, made him touch the Queen's hair with an unsure hand, grasp one of the four braids, wavering between forcing the pulsating wrapping nearer to the base of his shaft or removing it. His tossed-back head found a rest at the King's shoulder. Only briefly, then hard, cool lips met his wide open mouth and a tongue intruded deeply.

At the moment when Darth Maul became centered on this one, throbbing piece of flesh between his legs, the Queen interrupted her attentions to it. A wave of disappointment ran through him. Released from the kisses of the King, Maul followed the Queen without hesitation down to the carpet. Took the invitation of her hands playfully touching herself, to track the ups and downs of her body. Discovered the slope of her breasts with their solid, dark nipples at the top, licked the salty droplets oozing from the pores, marked with his teeth the delicate skin at the inner side of her thighs. The tender attention the King paid his body accompanied his excursions, as well as the pleasured moaning of the Queen.

The fingertips of the King ran down the knobbed line of Maul's spine, for a moment dwelling in the dips at the sides of his buttocks, then entering the dark gap, to push slowly their way through the tight muscular ring. The Queen also was supplying Darth Maul with new sensations, as she guided him with sure hand inside of her. This provoked a deep sounding growl from him. He bent forward to cover the woman, to immerse into her, if possible. Kissed her breasts, cheeks, eyes, until the King‘s demanding arm clutched him again. Triggered by her rotating pelvis, Maul tried now to match the pattern of movement his instincts ordered. At this point the fingers of the King were replaced by something of a pleasantly larger size, and he entered the rhythm of the two.

The image of his red penis entering and leaving the white body of the woman caught Maul's sight. He felt the corresponding thrusts of the King. More, he felt as if he were a capacitor becoming charged by two circuits with white, sparkling light. Then something burst inside of him. In the rush of the release, Darth Maul felt the teeth of the King buried in his shoulder. A sudden convulsive turn of his head slashed the Queen's belly. Her body arced high while she cried out loud.

They rested exhausted, curled comfortably together on the carpet. The Queen stroked gently Darth Maul's cheek. "Was this your first time?" He nodded slowly in answer to her quiet question.

"And I thought he was the catamite of the senator!" The King rolled onto his back and laughed incredulously. Abruptly the Queen was on her feet, placing a hard slap in his face. Hard enough to push the laugher a short distance over the carpet.

"Oh, my Queen ..." Holding his cheek, the King continued chuckling and casting cheerful looks at his wife.

Her attitude and voice now regained a royal countenance "Guard! Wrap our guest in a warm blanket. Deliver him and his clothes at the delegation's quarter."

While being carried away, Maul could hear her continue in a sharp voice: "And now for you, and your brilliant ideas. Without your lust, my very prime counsellor, I would have had this chapter closed earlier and more honourably. Your time..."

* * *

Again the staging was peculiarly elaborate. But the number of the guests exceeded every official event the delegation had attended before. The Queen was kneeling at her usual place in front of the audience. Alone. Before the ceremony began, the Major-domo exchanged a gaze with her. She knocked demandingly at a point on the right, a bit afar from her. From the black dressed crowd the General emerged, taking seat - grinning broadly as usual - at the spot she had indicated. The Major-domo started with the report of the results of the successful negotiations.

The smiling face of the General forced Maul to turn his head away. _Why, master?_ He looked up from his kneeling position to the senator in his chair and studied inquiringly the attentively listening man. The neatly combed back hair, the high forehead, the prominent nose, the blue eyes, the sensible lips, the self-assured chin. Ran his eyes over the body, veiled under thick layers of dark-blue fabric, down to the feet, elegantly yet firmly placed on the ground. _Oh, Lord Sidious._ Now he allow his eyes to repeat their way upward, and found consolation in the aura of the Sith, which only he was able to sense. And the palpable vibrating warmth of the skin caused by the pulsing blood. _It must give the skin a delicate incarnadine tint ..._ The moment Darth Maul's eyes reached his master's head again, Lord Sidious turned it and smiled at his apprentice's questioning eyes. _"Patience, the ceremony will soon be over."_

**Author's Note:**

> First published around 2000 for the Bouquet of De-Flowers of Darth Men Estrogen Brigade.


End file.
